


The Truth

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Change [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Relationship Development, Revelations, Song fic, This Love by Camila Cabello, third part of the change series, time for the truth?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Ellie had been crying herself to sleep again the night before, when she finally made the decision. She made the decision to tell him. Things couldn’t go on as they were.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Change [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is Part Three of the Change series. Please make sure you read part 1 and 2 first!  
> The song is "This Love" by Camila Cabello. I'm not sure if it fits...but oh well🤷 I just LOVE that song.
> 
> This is hopefully not as sad as the last one and the one before that...I promise you the next fic I write will be less depressing and MORE fluffy. For reals.
> 
> Now. Go read and enjoy.

_"Said it's the last time, but nah, nah, nah, nah_ _  
Just like the last time, yeah, nah, nah, nah, nah  
Tired of building up my walls, yeah  
Just to watch them fall again”_

Ellie had been crying herself to sleep again the night before, when she finally made the decision. She made the decision to tell him. Things couldn’t go on as they were. She’d realised her feelings, she’d lost him to another woman and then she’d pushed her best friend away – probably losing him and their friendship along the way. Ellie lost Nick without even telling him the truth about what she felt for him. He hadn’t even rejected her. Nick had just fallen in love with another woman. And while that hurt her very deeply and from her point of view, he could’ve handled things between them slightly different – less flirty banter and all…And he kind of led her on…Ok. So she was still a little mad at him, he made her feel like a fool. But Ellie was the one who pushed him away, refused to talk or even look at him. And he didn’t know the reason they slowly drifted apart. Nick didn’t know she was in love with him. Because she never told him.

Ellie wanted to get out of this misery she put herself in. Desperately. She’d already lost everything as it seemed. So she might as well tell him. This way she can finally find a way to move on, move past this pending situation, without ever having to regret not having been truthful with Nick. Maybe their friendship would be ruined after that. Irreparable. But she didn’t and couldn’t know that for sure yet. She couldn’t possibly know if they would ever be able to be just friends after that. Hell, she didn’t even know whether they’d still be teammates after that.

Of course, she was afraid. Everything that concerned feelings and talking about them made her feel anxious. Ellie feared that if they’d both decide to stay on the same team and to try and be friends, things would still be weird. She feared that he would treat her differently – of course, he would’ve to cut the underlying flirting, it wouldn’t b appropriate. But she didn’t think that she could bear Nick pitying her – pitying her for falling in love with the wrong person. And if he wouldn’t talk to her the way he used to…Wouldn’t confide in her – his best friend – like he used to ever since she’d managed to crack these thick walls of his own…She’d already lost her new-found love. She didn’t think she could handle losing her best friend, too. Losing him in the sense of being close to him but not being the one he opens up to anymore. The one he jokes and laughs with. Ellie loved him and in the end she didn’t know herself if she would really be able to be close friends with him…All she knew was that she wanted to try. Ellie didn’t want to lose another person that mattered to her – she was afraid she might not be able to cope with that.

 _“No, no, no_ _  
Know just how to make me miss ya  
When I'm feelin' sentimental  
Goin' in our separate ways  
But when I'm back here in the middle  
Losin' you I couldn't face  
But to love you is worse  
Waitin' for ya just in case  
One day it doesn't hurt, nah, nah, nah”_

The blonde agent realised that if she’d try to talk someone – Kasie, Delilah or even Abby - about this they probably wouldn’t understand the half of it. Hell, she couldn’t quite make sense of her own emotions and thoughts. This was another reason to tell him though. Telling him could finally put an end to these confusing and exhausting thoughts racing through her mind. All Ellie hoped for after telling Nick that she was upset and probably in love with him was some peace and quiet. Time to heal and move on.

It was Sunday and the team had the day off. So after she’d finished her breakfast and done some workout and her mind STILL wouldn’t shut off, Ellie got out of the shower, got dressed quickly but without paying much attention to what she was wearing and locked the front door behind her. She made her way to her car, hoping – no, begging – that Nick was at home. _Alone_. At her current state of mind, she couldn’t cope seeing them together.

 _“So fuck this love callin' my name_ _  
__Get out of my veins  
If you need your space, then just walk away  
You know how to fuck me up, then make it okay  
I guess that's just your game, and I'm the one who gets played  
Again, and again, and again, and again”_

Ellie arrived at his place, putting her car in park position right behind Nick’s and the latest Camila Cabello song playing on the radio was suddenly cut off. So he _was_ home. Thank God. Hopefully _she_ ’s not with him. Ellie took a couple of deep breaths and got out of the car, almost stumbling over her own feet.  
She’d knocked on the door twice and waited for about three minutes when he finally opened the door.

Nick looked at her, surprise written all over his face, “Ellie, what are you doing here?”

“Are you alone?” she asked, without paying attention to his question.  
After he nodded in confusion, she went on quickly, afraid she might lose the courage. “Listen. I’m sorry I drop by here without calling you first. And I know that we haven’t talked much these past few weeks, which is also my fault. Although a tiny part of me had hoped you’d – I don’t know – chase me down or something, I do appreciate you respecting my wishes without getting an explanation. The truth is I needed some time on my own. Time to figure some things out – you couldn’t have been able to help me with that. But I’m ready to explain it to you now.  
I need to get some things off of my chest. The most important thing is…I think I’m in love with you, Nick. For quite a while now. And I – I know you don’t feel the same – you could never feel the same – about me. But I can’t keep living a lie anymore. I realise that my confession will probably change everything between us. Just promise not to pity me. Promise me, you’ll at least try not to treat me any different – that is, if we can be friends after this.”

 _“Maybe you should set me free_ _  
Maybe I don't really want you to  
Maybe I just wanna be  
Be the person that you just can't lose  
If you're gonna leave, then go  
If you need me, let me know  
Love me or just let me go  
But no, nah, nah, nah  
  
Said it's the last time, but nah, nah, nah, nah  
Just like the last time, yeah, nah, nah, nah, nah  
Tired of building up my walls, yeah  
Just to watch them fall again”_

Ellie didn’t look at him, but she took a deep breath and slowly went on. Now that she’d managed to get the important part out, it was a lot easier. “I don’t expect anything from you. And you don’t have to say anything now either. I know it’s a lot to take in and you’ll probably need time to think too. It’ll be hard and difficult, for sure. But for now I believe that I still want to be friends with you. And after some time has passed, I’ll probably be over it...over _you_. Let me just say one more thing before you possibly decide to cut me out of your life: You’re my best friend and I miss you. I’ve missed you the whole damn time we weren’t talking. I might’ve caught some strong feelings for you at the moment but our friendship is more important to me than anything else. And I don’t want to lose you.”

She closed her eyes for a bit and took some deep breaths before she opened her eyes again and looked at him. She couldn’t describe what she saw on his face, probably confusion, shock…but also relief? Why would he be relieved after what she’d just told him? And something else came across his face but she couldn’t say what it was. Considering that he hadn’t said anything to her in about five minutes, she thought leaving him alone with his thoughts for some time would be best.

“Alright. Eh…I’m leaving now. I guess you’ll need some time to process this,” she said and turned around just about to walk down the steps on his front porch when she felt a hand on her wrist, pulling her back.

Ellie looked up to the man holding onto her, realising that he had actual tears in his eyes. Nick’s voice sounded hoarse when he finally began to speak, “Ellie…”

_“Ooh, oh, again_   
_Oh, no_   
_Here I go again”_

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty...What did you think? I'd love some comments if you want to😊  
> What do you think he'll say to her? What would YOU want him to say to her? I'm curious.


End file.
